girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-09-12 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- So, we know that Violetta was following Steelgarter, even if Maxim doesn't. But it'd be tricky for her to follow her out of the dome; she'd have to be inside Steelgarter's sub, but invisible. Not impossible, but tricky. I would think Violetta would switch to tracking Mr. Eyeball. And, go Zeetha! I feel sorry for the bad guys. Bkharvey (talk) 05:40, September 12, 2018 (UTC) : Or dead and being carried, or pretending to be dead and being carried. Argadi (talk) 08:45, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Or Violetta switched out a dummy, dressed in her own bloodstained clothes (and thus smelling like her), and is shadowing Steelgarter. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:06, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::: No. They are discussing the evidence — blood, mainly — at the scene of the fight. We know that at least at one moment after the fight, Steelgarter thought Violetta was dead, and wasn't carrying her. Therefore, Violetta was following Steelgarter. Bkharvey (talk) 15:24, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :::: That one moment doesn't prove anything. Steelgarter could have hidden the body before that point. It would be found quickly if left in the room, and it would have been worse to keep carrying it until someone saw her. Argadi (talk) 15:38, September 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I grant the theoretical possibility. But (as we are seeing) leaving Violetta's blood at the scene is enough to tell the good guys most of the story, so it would have been silly of Steelgarter to slow herself down and risk being seen by carrying Violetta to a hiding place. It's true that without seeing the body we don't know for sure whether Steelgarter is guilty of murder or merely of attempted murder, but that's really not very important, compared with the risk of being seen carrying Violetta. "Dis iz turnink into one of doze plans... hyu know -- de kind vere ve keel everybody dot notices dot ve's killin' people?" Bkharvey (talk) 19:56, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Coloring question: (Also: Brian-catching-on-slow moment:) Zeetha has kinda orange skin, and, especially in panel 5, skin folds over the corners of her eyes. Is Skifander in Asia? Bkharvey (talk) 20:53, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Personally, I'm guessing Japan; green hair is a pretty typical Anime trope, and if I'm recalling my history correctly, Japan would fit the other characteristics that have been hinted at rather nicely. --Dmbreakey (talk) 22:28, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, thinking about it, perhaps they're hinting at Ainu? I don't think Japan proper has ever been historically friendly concerning female leaders. Or maybe I'm misremembering. Could be interesting if the Ainu remained ascendant in the GG setting. --Dmbreakey (talk) 22:47, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :The novel describes her as having olive colored skin. She is usually depicted as slighter darker than other Europans. So Cheyenne made her a bit red today. Why do you think this is significant? And Skifander does appear to be an . --Fred1740 (talk) 23:08, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :: I'm still holding out for Mars, which would explain Zeetha's "hallucinations" on the return trip as being zero-gravity. But if it's some place on Earth, My backup vote is for Australia; the print-novel added a title to Skifander: "Guardian of the Red Mountain", which could be Uluru. --Geoduck42 (talk) 01:15, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't know what's significant. It's true that "olive" more suggests the middle east, but Zeetha , not just today. That's why I was unhappy at myself not paying attention until now. Also, I don't see how "underground" specifies a location, unless you think it's Atlantis or some such place that used to be aboveground but isn't now. Bkharvey (talk) 01:38, September 13, 2018 (UTC) :: :: Sri Lanka/Ceylon? A somewhat isolated island, has jungle, and it ties in with the weapons Zeetha owns. Sri Lankans tend to have darker skin, but royalty, not having to work outside in the sun, may well just be Middle-East-level toned. --Stoneshop (talk) 11:27, September 14, 2018 (UTC) This could be the final page of this volume. Each book in Act 2 has been close to 120 pages. And this seems like a possible stopping point. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:35, September 13, 2018 (UTC) : is another good candidate. "Ah -- You are as shortsighted as the rest. Very well then. I shall." Introducing a new(?) mysterious villain. Bkharvey (talk) 01:36, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Replying to myself, sorry... By my reckoning, six previous volumes have ended on an optimistic note, either a new good guy appears or our team sets out with a new resolve. And six have ended on a threatening note, either a new bad guy or a new threat from an existing one. (There were five that I couldn't categorize either way.) But the recent volumes have had overwhelmingly threatening endings. So I offer this as a slight bit of evidence for preferring p. 119 to p. 121 as the end of this volume. 1 Gil thinks Agatha's the spark -- end of prologue +2 Krosp speaks +3 Let's go make some trouble. 4 Jenga gets the news about Agatha. +5 Punch and Judy repaired +6 Agatha accepts the locket as a symbol of strength 7 Agatha enters the castle -8 Von Pinn returns -9 "I said no more delays!" 10 Tarvek carries Agatha away from Zola toward the library. +11 Doom bell rings +12 Agatha brings the lightning to the Castle -13 Klaus-in-Gil aborts Agatha's message to Gil -14 The Beast threatens the humans -15 Othar retrieved from time freeze 16 Agatha needs a dress for the party -17 Muse of Vengeance : "Vun vos a lady." Can Maxim smell the difference between X and Y chromosomes in blood? Bkharvey (talk) 01:49, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :: The X and Y chromosomes have a large number of genes, some of which control how humans smell. Humans have gender linked smells and some of the smells vary with the reproductive cycle. There is debate over whether a normal human can detect the smells in normal situations, but Dimo is present. Argadi (talk) 09:14, September 14, 2018 (UTC)